Impracticalities
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: "The impracticalities of having a quickie in the wasteland." Jericho/FLW Oneshot. M for sex and language. For Fallout Kinkmem.


This is just a quick one-shot of Jericho and FLW showing you why it sucks to have quickies in the wastes. This was fallout kink fill ( so plot goes to the anon )

I do not own Fallout...

This has been posted to pimp out the new kinkmem so go there, post your requests and fill some too! .com

* * *

The sun was beating down on her back - yet the pleasure between her legs let the pain of a future sun burn go uncared for. The sweat built up on her forehead and dripped down the side of her face, following a trail down her neck and between both breasts. It was rough, the uneven thrusts that the ex-raider behind her gave were uncaring...unsympathetic and just what she needed. The smell of sweat was over powering, almost more so than the scent of sex. Which may have been off putting if it wasn't for the fact that everything had an unpleasant smell to it in the Capital Wasteland.

It was just a quick fuck, something to take both their minds off the heat and the mindless trek to their next destination. Jericho may have been an ugly mother fucker but he was packin' down stairs and not to mention he was ruthless when it came to a good poundin'. She hadn't had any other experiences out in the wastes with other men...and truthfully she didn't feel the need to pursue anything else. The ex-Raider, currently behind her pounding mercilessly into her didn't love her, which was good since she definitely didn't love him. A good fuck-buddy was what she needed along with a good-body guard. She needed him to bring her to her release fast, quick and hard; which he was normally very good at. Besides, you never knew what was around the corner.

She mewled and slipped against the rock, chipping one of her nails against the jagged rock he'd pushed her up against. The sticky wetness under her palm told her she was bleeding but the salty sweat and tears in her eyes kept her from making out the blood stain. It was fucking hot out here...

Again she let out a hard cry, muffled against the dusty rock as he hammered into her at an increased pace. He seemed in quit a hurry this time...as he should be...

She heard him groan behind her, that filthy voice of his slurring in her ear as he bucked sleazily into her, " Mm! What's the matter bitch..?", he leaned back to smack her ass before pulling all the way out of her and slamming back in, going faster now, " You holding back, ugh..you think we got all day?"

He made a distinctly male noise before withdrawing from her, grabbing one thigh and spreading it and lifting up while reinserting himself, driving deeper. Oh, that felt good. She beat a fist into the solid rock, worrying her lip till it bled. She knew she had to come soon, he was good enough to hold back till she'd had hers - for that she was thankful.

Any moment a Raider could saddle up, or a Deathclaw could stalk behind them. Hell! Even a mole rat could bite at their ankles without them knowing until it gotten through some tendon. She couldn't verbally express it at the moment, what with the sweet slicking between her thighs, but she sure as hell hoped he was still paying attention to the world around them. The sex was good, but nothing was good enough to the be torn apart by a Yao-guai without even getting a nut off.

With her thigh in his hand she was better able to grind back into his thrusts, which she did with urgency. Moaning and gasping as the sweat poured from her body, running down her arms and soaking her already dirty dress. The fabric bunched up around her waist as she felt a calloused hand grabbed at her ass and then her hip, leaving bruises no doubt.

The hot breath on her neck from Jericho was slowly turning into something disgusting, rather than something sexy or arousing. She felt sticky, overheated and in need of a bath more than she had before; which was saying a lot. She felt the all to familiar start of that primal urgency to come finally build in her abdomen. The need for release was closer now..getting closer. She gulped down the saliva building in her throat, the sensation building and building. Already she could tell her orgasm wouldn't be as spectacular as her last one a few days ago - yet she didn't care. She needed this, she'd die of tension if she couldn't come right now, and the man behind her knew it.

She saw the ex-raider's dirty hand splay flat against the rock by her own fists, the view blotchy, yet she felt his pace change with the extra support he gave himself. Suddenly he hit that spot, the angle perfect.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the sting of sweat seep between her lids as her weak orgasm gnawed along her limbs and deep in her belly.

Her inner muscles weakly squeezed the dick inside her, her senses dulled to where she heard nothing but the heavy breathing and the guttural groan of the man behind her as he spilled inside her. The hotness of his release giving her another pleasurable sensation.

It seemed the both of them were too deep into the post-orgasmic bliss to hear the crunching footfalls behind them. Besides...it was Jericho's job to be the look out, not hers. She'd already told him before the first fuck they'd had that he'd need to be her eyes and ears if he wanted some extra attention while he followed her around.

It seemed though, that he'd gotten sloppy. This had been probably the sixth time they'd found time to pussy-foot around and maybe he just hadn't thought he'd need to be so alert...or maybe he'd cum that good this time. She didn't know and she didn't care because not more than a minute after he'd finished did they both hear the click of a 44. Magnum. The gun she guessed was against the back of Jericho's head, judging by the jerk he gave against her and how ridged he went afterwards.

She knew they should have fucked in the abandoned train trolley the last half mile back...

She heard the gruff voice of a man, more than likely a raider, who spoke with a smirk laced in his words, "My turn buddy."

Fuck...


End file.
